The Life of Alexei and Harry Potter
by Mixed Love
Summary: This is a story of Harry Potter and his sister, Alexei. In this story you will read about the life of the Potter twins, you will see their achievements and their downfalls. You will feel their happiness and their pain, If all goes right you will enjoy this story. This story may veer a little of the plot line, so beware. Please don't hesitate to review, and criticize my work.
1. Chapter 1

Basic intro into Harry Potter. The book stating that Harry Potter was born with a twin sister. Voldemort came in and attempted to kill them, but got vaporized instead. Harry and his sister get sent to the Dursleys by Dumbledore. Harry and Alexei Potter are left on the doorstep, only to be found when Petunia Dursley opens the door the next day to set out the milk bottles.

"What's wrong, Pet?" Vernon Dursley asked, having been woken up by her scream.

"Them!" Petunia shouted, frightened, pointing at the two babies lying on the doorstep.

The two babies jolted awake at the noise Petunia had made. A baby with unruly black hair, emerald green eyes, and a swollen lightning shaped cut on his forehead looked up at them, seemingly curious. The other baby, with thick, curly, black locks, and sea green eyes, looked up at them, then went back to sleep.

"Take them inside, Petunia," Vernon Dursley rumbled. He was feeling rather shocked that he had been dismissed by a baby.

Picking up the two babies, Petunia stepped into the house, nudged the milk bottles out the door, and then silently shut it. It wouldn't do to wake up the neighbors, after all.

"They're Lily's," Petunia spat out. "They're freaks like her."

Holding the note she'd found attached to the male baby's blanket out to her husband she watched as he processed the information that was on it. As Vernon read the note his face was turning an unattractive shade of puce.

"We'll take'em to an orphanage," Vernon growled out.

"We can't!" Petunia cried out, "Dumbledore says that as long as they're here we'll be protected, because of some type of blood wards."

After a long discussion Petunia and Vernon decided that, no, the babies wouldn't be thrown out. Instead, they would be put into the cupboard under the stairs. Thus, Harry, and Alexei Potter began their new lives at the Dursley's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boy, Girl! Get up!" Petunia shrieked, voice high enough to make dogs howl, while rapping on the door of the cupboard.

Inside the cupboard one figure shot up, and banged their head against the ceiling. The other figure showed their acknowledgement by blinking open one eye, and shifting themselves farther under the small cot inside.

"Are you up yet!" Petunia questioned impatiently.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." The boy, Harry Potter, responded.

"And what of the lazy sister of yours? Is she awake?" she didn't wait for an answer and instead continued on. "There's no time today for you two to be lazy. Today is my little Dudder's birthday!"

From the cupboard came two simultaneous groans.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Good. You and the girl need to get a move on. You watch the bacon, and your sister will cook the eggs. If anything's burnt you'll regret it." With that she headed back to the kitchen.

Dudley's- known as the fat lump to his sister- birthday. How could they have forgotten. If he'd asked his sister she would've looked at him and said, "Why would we want to remember?" and that would've been the end of that, but he didn't. Harry slowly got out of his cot, pulled his sister out of under it, and started looking for socks. His sister handed him a pair that had been use for as her pillow and housed a spider. Harry pulled on the socks, after relocating the spider.

They were used to spiders; the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where they slept. The spiders generally stayed away from Harry, but they loved Alexei because she kept them fed, protected, and didn't try to kill them when they accidently, or not, bit her.

Like usual both siblings had gone to sleep in the clothes they would wear the next day, so Harry walked out of the cupboard wearing a baggy faded graphics shirt with blue jeans held up by a rope. As Alexei moved out wearing one of their Uncle's dress shirts as a dress. The twins headed down the hallway and into the pastel pink kitchen.

The poor table was overrun with Dudley's presents. By the shapes of the packages, Dudley had gotten his new TV and race bike. Though, according to Alexei, all Dudley needs to do id stare at it and he immediately begins to sweat. Almost like her and manual labor-you mention it and she breaks into a sweat. Dudley was their 11-year-old cousin who had thick blond hair, multiple rolls of fat, and a terrible personality. His only form of exercise consisted in punching his victims. His favorite victim was Harry, but while he didn't look it Harry was very fast. Alexei always made sure to climb up a tree to safety, then fall asleep.

Both of their appearances were caused by the cupboard, Alexei thought. They both were short, had knobby knees, and were practically sticks. This was only accented by the baggy clothes they wore. Alexei had wild black curls reaching down her back and deep sea green eyes. Unlike her brother, she had very good sight. To her, what made her stand out were her street smarts and her strength. While her brother may have been fast, Alexei relied on her strength and agility to protect herself.

Harry had untamable black hair and vibrant green locks. He wore round glasses taped together at the bridge where they'd been repeatedly broken. According to his sister they made him look a lot like an owl. His one claim to fame was the thin lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Alexei told him that he was being obvious about what stood out, but he didn't mind. Harry could remember questioning his Aunt about it before.

"In the car crash when your parents died," she had replied. "And don't ask questions."

Later, after he'd told Alexei of her response, his sister told him that he'd have to be an idiot to believe what Aunt Petunia had said.

Don't ask questions-one of the most enforced rules the Dursley's had forced upon them. Harry soon learned to take his questions to his sister, and Alexei took them to the books in the library.

 **Please review so I can update.**


End file.
